


Snuggle me in (keep me warm)

by alexanderhamllton



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Derek is Derek, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sarcastic Stiles, Snuggling, brush your teeth after reading this, srsly so sweet, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderhamllton/pseuds/alexanderhamllton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek crawls into Stiles' bed at 3 am.<br/>Cuddling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle me in (keep me warm)

Stiles rolled over on his stomach, pulling the several different layers of blankets tighter to his body. He had two different shirts on and Derek's sweatpants, but it still felt like he was in the fucking arctic. His teeth were chattering even with the plug in heater that was sat by his bed. Stiles closed his eyes in attempt to fall asleep, silently cursing his dad for not fixing the broken heater

Stiles sat up in his twin-sized bed when he couldn't drift off into sleep. He groaned in frustration and cocooned himself in the blankets. His room was freezing and Derek's sweatpants kept slipping down his waist and Stiles just wanted to sleep.

Stiles jumped from surprise when he heard the window click open, nearly falling off the bed. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Derek standing in the corner. "Really, dude? You scared the shit out of me, and are you ever going to learn how to use a-"

"Shut up."

Stiles huffed when Derek crawled into the bed next to him and pushed him down into a laying position. He smirked when Derek fell down beside him. "I thought you said that you didn't cuddle? Is Derek Hale going soft?"

Derek glared and swatted Stiles' in the back of the head. It wasn't like he would to Scott or Boyd, it was more fond, in a weird way. "Just be quiet and let me hold your freezing ass."

Stiles complied and let Derek tug him to his chest. Stiles leaned his head back against Derek's toned arm. He sighed contently. Derek was like a personal heater. Stiles made a mental note to add that to the long list of 'perks of dating Derek Hale'.

"You know this is considered spooning, which is a _very_ couple-y thing to do."

Derek growled in Stiles' ear. It wasn't threatening or intimidating, at least to Stiles. Because Stiles knew Derek would never lay a hand on him. Hearing Derek growl sort of sounded like a puppy not getting his favorite toy to him now. 

"I'll make sure to tell the pack that you're the little spoon."

It was Stiles' turn to glare now. He huffed, "You are cruel."

Derek chuckled and placed a kiss behind Stiles' ear, nosing at the soft patch of skin.

"and a softy," Stiles added quickly.

Derek's hand went under Stiles' layer of shirts and he pinched the sensitive skin on his hip causing Stiles to squeak and swat at Derek's hand. 

Derek smirked as Stiles flopped over on his back to stare at him. "Not cool, dude." Stiles huffed and crossed his arms across his chest stubbornly.

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles' pouty lips and furrowed eyebrows. "You're such a baby, and don't call me dude," Derek warned with squinted eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, what about sweetheart? Honey? Darling? Is that better?"

Derek tried to hold an angry look but ended up laughing softly. "Please don't ever call me any of those names again," Derek mumbled, shaking his head.

"You got it, dude."

Derek gave Stiles one last eye roll before letting his eyes fall shut. He laid a protective hand on Stiles' stomach and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Goodnight, baby."

Stiles grinned sleepily, glancing at Derek with bleary eyes. "Thought we didn't do terms of endearment."

Derek hummed. "Calling you baby is an exception. Now sleep."

Stiles laughed before closing his eyes. He leaned forward and let his lips ghost over a Derek's, "I love you."

Derek tugged Stiles close by the waistband of his pants. He grumbled something incoherent in Stiles' ear, and Stiles knew that was Derek's way of saying he loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF FLUFF


End file.
